I was stupid
by Kalka
Summary: Max and P.J get into serious trouble when they get involved with a group of gang members.
1. Part 1

I was stupid. I was stupid as to mess with these tough guys... Bullies, infact. Complete sociopaths.  
My name is Max Goof. It's my second year in college, a sophomore. Right now, I'm nineteen years old. That day was the worst day in my life, and I couldn't stand it.  
It was around 2 years ago. I was 17, in twelveth grade. Me and P.J, my best friend, we were just hanging out, walking through the cold, windy, dark streets at night, but before that, you know how my dad is. Strict as always, saying I could get hurt, and as always, being clumsy. I always say, "Dad, nothing'll happen to me. I'll be alright." I really didn't hate my dad, I just didn't like getting embarassed in the public.  
Me and P.J stopped to see a group of gang members hanging out. I was suprised, really. I got to the point of a climax; that something really bad was going to happen. I didn't even bother to turn back. We just kept on going.  
The more closer I got to them the more my temperature began to rise, and was starting to drop a sweat. I tried to hide it, because it'd make me feel nervous.  
The next minute, they just stared at me, like if I had something on my face. They all looked at me, like if they were ready to pick a fight.  
I'm not really into violence, but if anyone would hurt me or my friends, I'd probably fight back.  
I stopped, and P.J did also, my eyes scanning across the group, attempting to find familiar faces, but it failed.  
I wasn't afraid to talk, but I just had a nervous tone in my voice, and sort of stuttering. "S-Something the matter?" I said.  
There was no response. About a moment later, they all walked toward us, and the first thing that came to my mind was, "Oh god no."  
Once they approached me, I appeared with a nervous smile, but then it turned into a serious face. I stood straight at them, asking again. "What's the matter, Do I have something on my face?"  
They ignored me, turning their attention to P.J. I had no idea what they'd do with him, but I figured it was something he was hoping not to happen.  
They began to pick on him, calling him fat - fatty, alot of rude stuff. P.J was attempting to fight back, and then they too fought back - by pushing him and then they popped him in the face - yeah, a punch that was sent straight toward his jaw.  
I ran in, trying to get P.J out of there by shouting. "Hey, don't abuse my buddy like that!" I said with bravery and courage.  
Though that made matters worse. One of them pulled out a gun and...and...

Well, it's kinda hard to say. Just thinking about it. Alot of thoughts ran through my mind. I had no idea who I was dealing with.  
I was shot in the leg, and the pain was unbearable. I yelled in pain, myself tumbling to the ground, gripping my wounded leg tightly I heard P.J crying out my name in utter fear.  
The one holding the gun approached me, threatening me with it. I, myself, with my strength, tried to get up, and I just tried to run, but I couldn't. I could, but with my leg wounded it was too hard.  
I saw my vision blurring and fading away, but that guy wouldn't let me go that far. He got me again, on my arm, and I fell again.  
I remember both of my wounds bleeding on the sidewalk, forming a puddle of blood around me. That's when I thought; "This is it, I'm gonna die. For real this time."  
I had hoped of ever surviving that night.  
I don't quite remember much about what happened after that, I just blacked out, I think. And I had no idea what they did to P.J.

-  
Part 2 On the way - Coming soon. 


	2. Part 2

I woke up. Everything was white. I thought I was in heaven - but no. The whiteness cleared, and I found myself staring at the ceiling of a hospital room. I stirred my head to the left, and I saw a monitor - It showed my vitals. I stirred to the right, my eyes targeting on a nurse reading a book. I think I groaned after that, but not to grab her attention. She took her eyes off the book, looking at me. She then closed the book. "You're awake. How do you feel?" She said. I slowly nodded, asking her what happened to me. My memory really wasn't that well that time. I still needed to recover. She said that I was found unconcious in the sidewalk, with two bullet wounds. I remembered that, but then I felt worriness run through me of P.J. I panicked about P.J, but she told me to calm down and she said P.J was alright. Whew, and I thought for a second that I was gonna lose the best friend of my life.

I asked her where is P.J, and she said he is being checked. I nodded. She then explained about my condition.  
She told me that the bullets were extracted, and said I should get out of recovery in a few days. I asked her if my dad knew about this, and she shook her head. I quickly asked her for any phone I could have, then she grabbed a phone connected to a phone line next to the desk.  
She placed it on my chest, and asked me if that was all. I nodded, and she left the room. I then ringed up my dad... I...wasn't going to tell him the truth. He'd be really worried and/or heartbroken if he found out about this. He picked it up with a "Hello" as always. I told him it was me, and always shouts /Maxie/ when I tell him that. God, I told him so many damn times that it's Max - not Maxie. Anyway, he asked me that's it's been a long time since I was outside. I..told him I went to the hospital, and he asked why. I told him...

..I told him...  
I told him I started feeling sick so I went to the hospital. He said that's fine, and I told him I'll.. have to stay in recovery for a few days. I was stupid at that part. They wouldn't let you stay in the hospital just because of a sickness, but, my dad actually fell for it. He told me fine, and he'll call me soon. I said alright with a goodbye, and hung up the phone. That's when P.J came in my room.

We stared at eachother for a few seconds, then P.J came closer to me, approaching me. He asked me how's everything going. I ignored the question. I simply told him to NOT tell my dad about what happened with those guys. Infact, they remind me of those Gammas, but twice as violent. He then told me that he also called his dad up, and his dad was mad about how late he was to return home. He told me that his mom, Peg, will leave Spoonerville for about a year and a half with Pistol, to who knows where. I have no idea.

P.J said he had to go back home, and I told him to tell my dad that I'm doing fine everyday. What a terrible lie I had to do.  
The next day- ..Actually, screw this. I'm never writing about this crap ever again. EVER again. I'm going to find a way to get this off of my head, I'm done with this.

**At the very bottom of the page lies about a sentence or two, written in ink.*

March 13.  
"There's this girl, called Mona. She's a freshman, right now, I'm still a sophomore. Maybe we can be together sometime- Heck, she even talked to me the other d"

**The writing finishes on the letter D.*

-  
That's the end, guys. No part 3. :x Happy Thanksgiving to all of you and also to Autumn-Artist93! :D 


End file.
